


Heat of the Moment

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Coran is Frazzled, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Lotor is confused, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sprogglefic, The Porn Is the Plot, The Sproggles, Vaginal Sex, glowing Alteans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder... Or maybe that's just the Sproggles. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Upon returning to the Castle of Lions, Lotor finds that the Princess is not quite herself...





	Heat of the Moment

Lotor stretched as he unfolded himself from the cockpit of his ship. It had been a long few weeks of tracking down Galra defectors and trying to sway them to the coalition’s side; weeks of dealing with former Imperial elites who still looked down their noses at him, despite the fact that they were no less traitors than he was. In the end, most of them had pledged their ships to the cause, but stars, what an ordeal. It was good to be back. The castle still did not feel like home, but that was fine—neither did anywhere else. And nowhere else had Allura.

He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair as he stepped out onto the hangar deck. He glanced around the bay, looking for that bright splash of pink against all the white and cyan. She almost always came to meet him when he returned from a mission, but today there were only the Green and Yellow Paladins. He schooled his expression, hiding his disappointment. The two humans were deep in whispered conversation with each other, but Pidge looked up as he approached, and turned to face him with a wide grin—perhaps too wide.

“Oh, hey man!” Hunk’s casual tone seemed a little forced. “How was your trip?” He was fidgeting, twisting his hands together.

“Fine,” Lotor replied slowly, narrowing his eyes. “Five of the former commanders have agreed to join the Coalition. I had hoped to brief the Princess myself.” He swept his gaze across the bay again. “Where is she?”

The two Paladins glanced at each other, then answered at the same time.

“She’s sick—”

“—busy. She’s just got lots to do; princess stuff, you know how it is!” Pidge glared up at Hunk, but it was too late.

“I see.” Lotor frowned, thinning his lips. Clearly there was something going on that they wished to keep from him, but he had no patience for such games. He brushed past them, heading for the hangar door. He would simply find Allura himself, and—

Hunk grabbed him by the shoulder as though to halt his exit. “Uhhh, hey, just hold up a sec, okay?” Lotor looked down at him, incredulous. It wasn’t so long ago, after all, that this sort of presumption might have lost him the use of his arm. In the interest of maintaining alliances, he merely plucked the offending hand from his shoulder, and walked away. Hunk had the grace to look  abashed , at least.

“Oh good job, Hunk!” He heard Pidge bark behind his back. “All we had to do was keep him here until Coran got back—”

“Sorry, sorry; it’s just, he’s a bit… tall…”

_ Humans. _ He might have been more irritated if he wasn’t so concerned. What if Allura  _ was _ ill? Sick enough that for some reason Coran was required to explain it to him? Or worse… What if she no longer desired his company?  _ That _ thought was so repellent that he pushed it aside as soon as it surfaced. No… everything had been fine when he’d left; and she would never be so craven as to send her advisor to break up with him. He picked up his pace as he headed toward her quarters.

Coran caught up with him just outside her door. The old Altean seemed to appear out of nowhere; he had lived in the castle for centuries after all, and probably knew countless shortcuts and passages. “Stop right there!” he called out, stabbing a gloved finger in Lotor’s direction. Frazzled and perhaps a bit out of breath, he closed the distance between them, carrying a small package under his other arm. “We need to have a chat, young man.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Do we?” He did not bother to conceal his annoyance. “Is it about how you and your Paladins seem intent on keeping me away from Allura?”

Coran shuffled his feet, tugging on his mustache. “Well, sort of?” He cleared his throat nervously. “Listen, the princess is, ah, not herself at the moment.”

Lotor took a step forward, scowling. “What the devil is going on around here?”

“Could we perhaps discuss this elsewhere?” Coran asked hopefully, glancing around the apparently empty hallway.

“No, we could  _ not. _ ” He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at him.

Coran sighed, his shoulders slumping in resignation. “It’s”—he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone, shielding his lips with a hand—” _ the Sproggles _ .”

Lotor blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “You… you’re just making up words,” he spat in disgust.

“No, no!” he protested, hand clasped over his breast in feigned offense. “I assure you, it’s very serious!”

“Then I shall ask her about it myself,” he snarled. He’d had quite enough of this ridiculous game. “Get out of my way.” He pushed past Coran and keyed in the access code, feeling some measure of reassurance when it was accepted and the door slid open.

“I can’t let you go in there without protection!” Coran sputtered from behind him. At the last second before he stepped through into Allura’s room, he thrust the package he’d been carrying into Lotor’s hand, narrowly missing getting caught in the closing door. He looked down at it for a few ticks before he fully processed what it was—a box of prophylactics. _What in the…_ _Does he not realize we’ve been sleeping together for_ months? Was that what this was about? Some sort of bizarre, belated fatherly impulse on Coran’s part? He couldn’t imagine Allura would have been a willing party to something so ridiculous… More confused than ever, he set the box down on a table by the door. Where _was_ she, anyway?

The suite was quiet, the lights dimmed. A sweet, warm fragrance hung in the air, heavy without being cloying. In the centre of the room, Allura’s bed was piled high with pillows and blankets. His brow furrowed. Perhaps she was sick after all.

“Allura?” he called softly. “Lu?”

A quiet rustling came from the direction of the bed, and Allura emerged from her nest. Lotor’s breath left him at the sight of her. She certainly didn’t  _ appear _ unwell—in fact he couldn’t recall a time she’d ever looked more beautiful. She was wearing an almost intangible confection of shimmery, sheer pink. Two bands of the fabric covered her breasts, and very little else, forming a deep v that came to a point between her legs. An entrancing pattern of pale pink markings glowed softly against her brown skin. Lotor had bought the outfit for her a month earlier, but she’d been too shy to wear it then. Now, however, she moved with confidence and catlike grace toward him. Her silver-white curls were unbound, cascading down her back; a few shorter locks framed her delicate features.

“Lotor,” she purred as she stretched her arms over his shoulders. “Thank the stars.”

He moved into her embrace automatically, pulling her body against him. “I was worried,” he murmured. “I thought you were ill.”

"I’m just fine,” she breathed against his lips, “now that you’re here.” She carded her fingers through his hair, grazing her nails along the nape of his neck, and his skin prickled deliciously at her touch. Her breath was sweet with the same scent that filled the room around them. It was intoxicating, filling his head and clouding his thoughts. He found it hard to remember what he’d been thinking about just a few minutes ago, or to recall any time at all before this very moment; here, with his princess in his arms. The heat of her body was searing through the fabric of his suit, suddenly far too tight. They kissed with rough, hungry urgency, her tongue desperately seeking his. Lotor’s hands slipped lower, following the curve of her backside. His gloved fingers pressed into her smooth, supple flesh, and he marvelled at how she could contain such softness, and yet wield the power she did. The dichotomy was one of many things he adored about her.

Allura  moved  her hands over his shoulders and chest, and traced the joins of his armour with her fingertips. “This. Off. Now,” she whispered, half-growling, between kisses.

He was eager to comply, but that was easier said than done. His hands shook, and his concentration and patience failed him as the blood fled his brain. He snarled in frustration as one stubborn clasp resisted his efforts, but Allura’s nimble fingers rescued him. Soon he was stripped bare, his cock already hard and leaking, while she pressed herself against his body, caressing his arms, his back, his ass… Although he was naked, the room seemed warmer than it had before. He  _ burned _ where she touched him, and the heat stoked the fires of his lust higher still.

“Take me to bed,” she hummed, her voice low and husky as she dragged her teeth along his earlobe. 

There was nothing he’d ever desired more. He scooped her off her feet and carried her across the room, then laid her down amid the heaps of pillows. Her hoard of soft furnishings no longer seemed the least bit odd—the silky fabrics and cushions felt divine against his fevered skin as she drew him down next to her. Allura hooked a leg over his hip, practically rutting against his thigh as they clung to each other. She was sopping wet already; the material between her legs was soaked through, smearing his skin with slick as she ground her hips on him. Lotor covered her neck and shoulders with rough kisses as he slipped a hand under the gauzy strip covering her breast. Her nipple was swollen and pebble-hard; she arched her back with a sharp gasp as he brushed his thumb across it. He pushed the band aside, down over her shoulder and bent his head to her chest, hungrily lapping and sucking while she tangled her hands in his hair, her breath coming in quick, ragged gasps. He reached between her legs, rubbing her folds through the thin wet cloth. He’d barely begun to touch her when she cried out, and shuddered violently, her hips jerking as a fresh wave of fluid soaked his hand.

“Did… Did you just—?” His own voice sounded thick, almost slurred. The only reply Allura made was a needy whine as she writhed against him. He’d never seen her quite like this before. He’d never  _ felt _ like this with her before, filled with this animal need that left no room for anything else. The scent coming off her was stronger than ever, and soon even these thoughts were too complicated. He had to have her, had to  _ taste  _ her… With a near-feral growl he pulled her flimsy garment off her shoulders, then down over her legs, and carelessly tossed it aside. Allura leaned back into her nest, and spread her legs for him, her delicate pink folds glistening around her entrance. She let out a desperate keening sound while her hands twisted in the bedclothes.

He fell upon her like a ravenous beast, kissing her with his teeth as much as his mouth, moving own her chest and stomach until he knelt between those matchless thighs with his nose buried in her soft white curls. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with that wonderful fragrance, and hitched her knees over his shoulders as his tongue explored her most sensitive places. Allura squirmed and wriggled, but he held her fast, digging his claws into her hips. She tasted better than anything he’d ever eaten, tart and wonderfully savory, with just a hint of honeyed sweetness. He wanted to devour her, to join her to him in such a way that they could never be parted. He thrust his tongue deep inside her, and scraped his teeth over her clit. Allura  _ screamed _ and arched her back so that only her shoulders touched the bed. Her sweet cunt twitched against his mouth while slick juices dripped down his chin.

Allura shivered again, and fell back into the pillows. She stretched her arms up toward him with an imploring, almost pained expression. “Lotor… I…  _ need…” _

No further direction was required. He let her trembling legs slide off his shoulders, and moved up to slot himself between them. Taking her by the haunches, he pulled her on to his aching cock, sliding into her easily. She snapped her hips up to meet his thrusts, her head thrown back with her eyes closed and her lips parted. A low, growling moan escaped him. She was so perfect—so warm and wet and soft around him—and she was  _ his. _

“Oh—oh yes…” she gasped, fisting handfuls of his hair as he mouthed are her neck. “Now you're right where you belong… Now you're  _ home…” _ Her words dissolved into breathy moans and soft cries of pleasure as he drove into her harder, unable to hold back his lust. Lotor adjusted the angle of his thrusts, pleased when her cries grew louder, and her nails raked stinging trails down his back. An incandescent heat built at his core, threatening to engulf him. When her walls fluttered and tensed around him, it exploded; tearing violently through his body. His teeth found the meat of her shoulder, and he tasted blood as he came.

They lay entwined for a dobosh or two, while they slowly regained their breath and senses. As Lotor's head cleared, he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Allura, brushing this hair away from her face with a gentle touch. She beamed up at him with half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed and glowing.  _ Beautiful. _ A vision—save for the darkening marks that mottled her perfect skin, and the beads of ruby welling up where he had bitten her in his heedless passion.

“Quiznak, Allura; I am so sorry,” he murmured, dismayed and embarrassed by the bestial nature he’d displayed.

She pressed a finger lightly to his lips and smiled, her eyes full of tenderness. “It’s alright, love,” she sighed, cupping his cheek in her hand. “It’s not your fault. It’s the Sproggles.”

He stared blankly at her, utterly lost. “That’s not…” He shook his head, trying to clear the haze that was slowly creeping back. “The  _ what? _ ” he tried again.

Allura pursed her lips into an adorable frown. “Yes, the—oh, for stars’ sake,” she huffed. “Coran was supposed to talk to you.”

“He...might have?” Lotor had a vague recollection of Coran saying  _ something _ to him, but the memory was hard to pin down. Particularly as he was lying between Allura’s legs, still throbbing where they were joined.

“It’s a period of fertility for Altean women,” she was saying. “It can be quite… intense.”  She traced the point of his ear with her fingernail, sending a shiver down his spine.

“So I am learning.” He leaned in to kiss her, melting into the heat of her body. He had the nagging feeling that there were some pieces he ought to be putting together, but it seemed less and less important. “How long does it last?” he asked as she wound her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

There was something almost ominous in her quiet laugh. “Oh… Long enough.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [tumblr!](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com)


End file.
